Princess of the Night
by raissauniek
Summary: After Damon tells Elena he loves her, he erased her memory. But did he succeed? My version of what happened after the "Rose" episode... First fic ever!
1. Chapter 1

This is,in my opinion what should have happened after the "Rose"episode!\

P.S.: None of the characters are mine! I'm just borrowing them from L.J. Smith and the writers of the show! I hope you like it! If possible, please comment!

Elena woke up feeling different. Her necklace, the one she swore she had lost, was back around her neck and she knew she had had a dream, a lovely one, but couldn't remember how it went.

She decided to head on to Stefan's house. They were still broken up but she wanted to know for sure what went on yesterday with Rose, Trevor and Elijah. She also wanted to know if he and Damon knew more about the doppelganger.

She knocked on the door. No one answered, so she went in.

-Stefan?- she called. Again no answer. -Damon?-

She kept on going and found no one, until she reached the living room. There she found a grim looking Damon with a glass of whiskey and an empty bottle by his side.

-Is Stefan here?-

-School.-

At that time he didn't even bother to look up. Elena, who pretended not care about him at times, walked until she was in front of him, concern clearly showing in her voice as she asked what was wrong. That seemed to get his attention and he looked up. Her brown eyes met his and everything became clear. She knew at that instant that the lovely felling she had when she woke up didn't came from a dream. It came from Damon's words last night, when he told her he loved her and that he didn't deserve her. He had compelled her, but for some reason it didn't work.

She remembered everything. How he commented on her pj's, how he approached her and confessed his love, telling her that he needed her to hear it at least once and that it was very selfish of him to tell her about his feelings, how he told her that Stefan was the one for her. She also remembered how he kissed her forehead and the teardrop that fell from his eyes as he compelled her. Those memories warmed her up inside.

-You went to my house last night!-

-No I didn't.- His denial was quick, but if she wasn't certain of it she would have believed his cynical face, the face of a perfect liar.

-Don't lie to me Damon! I remember it! You tried to compel me but it didn't work. How else would you explain my necklace?-

Her tone was accusatory and Elena saw something flash through those beautiful eyes it was passion.

He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her in and iron grip. Then he bent his head to reach her lips. The kiss was angry, full of repressed feelings. Elena fought it at first, but as his tongue forced it's way in and explored her mouth she gave in, not only to the kiss but to the realization that she had feelings for him as well. So she wrapped her arms around him, and that was enough motivation for him to pick her up and start heading upstairs in his super fast vampire way.

That should have bothered Elena, but she was surprised to see that she was actually glad.

He took her to his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed. He sat beside her, a weird behavior for him, a famous ladies man.

-Yes Elena Gilbert I love you. I love you so much that words in English, Italian or any other language would not be enough to …-

She interrupted him with a kiss. This one was sweet and showed the depth of his love.

Went their lips parted she felt like she could see his soul looking through his eyes. His words were true, and that touched Elena deep down. Her response to that was to brush her long dark hair aside and offer him her neck. He looked at her, uncertain of what to do, another strange gesture from him, and eager hunter. This just showed her once more how much he cared. To reassure him she placed her hand behind his head and guided it to her neck.

She felt his fangs piercing her skin. There was pain at first but then there was an unbelievable explosion of pleasure.

Her soft moan made him lay her back and lay on top of her.

He fed from her for a while and then licked the wounds to stop the bleeding. His fangs retracted and he looked at her, desire written all over his face. Once again he looked uncertain and she felt the need to reassure him by bringing his face towards hers.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. She began to take off his shirt and explore his strong chest with her trembling hands as he took off her blouse. She spun around to be on top and plant on him one more kiss.

He was trying to unhook her bra when he heard the door opening and froze. Elena gave him a puzzled look when she herself heard what was wrong . A familiar voice calling from downstairs:

-Elena?-


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Princess of the Night! I really hope you guys like it! Please keep on reviewing! The next one is already being written!

P.S.: The characters are borrowed and the mythology is all research!

Elena recognized Stefan's voice immediately and panicked. Yes, they were still broken up, but she still loved him, didn't she? _Yes_, a part of her said with full conviction. _Then what are you doing making out, half naked with his brother?_, asked the other part. She didn't know which one to answer, which part was right.

She exchanged glances with Damon. He looked panicked for about half a millisecond, and then was quick to the punch. Before you could say Salvatore he was dressed and so was she. The bed was more or less organized, looking only as if they were only sitting on it, and there was a thick book between them.

-You look flushed.- His voice was flat, concealing all emotion.

She couldn't manage to be so cool. Of course she was flushed! Her body still longed for his, for his touch. She could still feel his touch on her skin even though they were sitting respectably away from one another. Her memories alone…

But she decided she had to focus, to try to be more like Damon, to leave Stefan clueless about her make out session with his brother.

-In here.- Her voice was shaky as she yelled so he could find out her location.

Damon gave her a disapproving sarcastic look. _Be cool_, he muttered with a mocking smile on his lips, the lips that only a few seconds ago were…

She pushed back the memory, trying very hard to focus. But then she remembered the bite mark and panic took again.

Damon must have noticed, since quickly produced a scarf, out of God knows where and tied it around her neck. He was just sitting back down when Stefan walked through the door.

-Hello brother! Nice to see how seriously you take your education. You barely left to go to school and already are back? … Now what kind of example are you setting for young Ms. Gilbert here?- His voice was sarcastically mocking. He sounded totally like himself!

Stefan took in the room , quickly at first, but when his eyes spotted Elena, he looked it over, this time slowly, as if not to miss anything. His eyes focused on her neck as he , discreetly, sniffed the air. He shook his head slightly before answering his brother.

-I only went to look for Elena, to see if she was okay, but Jeremy said she was home sick. There was no one there so I came home and found your car on the drive way.-

Elena notice he was speaking formally, sounding cold. That gave her the creeps. She had never heard him so … weird. Did he know the truth? The thought made her freeze in place.

-Well, Elena came here looking for you. She was still a little freaked from all that happened yesterday, so I decided to show her some of the research I did.

Damon pointed to the thick book between them, and for the first time Elena noticed what it was. The recognition stunned her. How had he managed to do that so fast?

The book was about mythology, and it was opened on a page about Doppelganger.

Stefan came closer, sitting on the bed, closer to Elena than his brother. He began to read it and se pay full attention, leaving her astonishment and her memories behind for a while to focus on something extremely important: her life in the literal sense.

Stefan also looked focused, his weird behavior left behind. –What did you find?-

-Well,- Damon began, sounding all business like, the way he always did when Elena's safety was at stake- a doppelganger is said to be and actual double of someone, a tangible copy. The word comes from the German language, meaning something like look- alike or double-walker. Some think it's similar to an evil twin, believing, in many cases that seeing a doppelganger of yourself is an omen of death.

There are many cultures with reference to this particular myth, including Roman, Indian, Norse, Native American, Egyptian and Greek mythology. It's said to cause mischief and bad luck. Some say the doppelganger messes around with the people the real person knew, sometimes even planting thoughts in their heads. Some even link it to a single person being in two places at the same time. There are mentions of it in various European novels and even president Lincoln claims to have seen his own.-

-So what does that mean?- Elena asked, fully recovered from previous events.

-That is what I don't know. You don't look like a bad omen to me. Maybe that's Katherine's part.- Damon said, sounding amused.

Stefan was serious. He really didn't know what to think of this situation. All he wanted to do was save Elena. -How could killing Elena break the curse? Are doppelgangers that frequent?-, he asked.

-The book doesn't say, but if Klaus looked so hard for Katherine, I'm guessing not.- Damon answered, lost in thought.

Elena suddenly felt like she couldn't take it anymore, like her emotions were a heartbeat away from overtaking her and come rushing needed to leave their house before she gave it away.

-I guess it's best if we research more. But I have to go now. Jenna will be back soon and she has to find me home or she'll freak.- She sounded cool, but looked nervous. At least she thought so.

The brothers looked at her suspiciously. They both thought she sounded way too cool( or at least was trying to) and found it fishy.

-I'll walk you out.- Stefan said before Damon could comment. He gave his brother a meaningful look and Damon said nothing.

Elena and Stefan headed out, his hand at the small of her back. When they reached the door, Elena didn't say much. She only thanked him, gave him a hug and called a see you later over her shoulder.

As she got into her car she allowed all of her repressed thoughts and emotions to come rushing in. Her mind had a lot to process, and she barely knew where to start. A waterfall of tears came rushing at once. She had more information about the doppelganger but still couldn't make sense of any of it. She needed to know more in order to protect the ones she loved. Speaking of… another information crept into her mind, a memory, a name, a face: Damon. Her hand went up to touch her scarf. How could she have done that. Simple: she was in love with him.

But how could she? He was a cynical, selfish, self-absorbed bastard. How could anyone love someone like that? That part came out loud, but her inner voice corrected her immediately. _You __**know**__ that's not true. Think back- he has always been there for you. Every single time he came to aid you. He has rescued you so many times you even lost count._

Now that she remembered the last time they had rescued her from Elijah. She had run straight to Stefan's arms, looking at Damon to thank him. Looking back she recalled the look on his face, something she had missed before- he looked miserable, heartbroken. How could she had been so mean to him? Yes, he pretended not to care, pretended not to feel, but she knew the truth, knew how fragile he was. She remembered how he was when he came into her room and told him he loved her, saying that it was a selfish action and that he didn't deserve her. She remembered the single tear falling from his eye as he tried to make her forget.

Now, sitting at her car, driving home, she realized two things: 1- he did deserve her and 2-she really loved him back and hoped he did the selfish thing, corresponding her love. She wiped her waterfall of tears and made up her mind: she was going to the only person who could to get more information, the only person who knew the whole story: Katherine.


	3. Chapter 3

When Elena left, Stefan gave his brother a look of pure hatred.

-What's up brother?- Damon was as sarcastic as always. He knew the problem but loved to provoke his younger brother.

Stefan didn't bother answering. Instead, he dashed his brother against the wall, smashing a bookshelf.

Damon flashed his brother a triumphant grin as he got up. Stefan still radiating anger shoved Damon back now.

Damon smiled, clearly amused with his brother's reactions.-Embracing our nature?- he asked in his devil-on -your-shoulder voice.

-Did you bite her?- Stefan yelled, so loudly that the whole town must have heard.

Damon's 250 kilowatt smile grew wider. Stefan shoved him again, this time even harder. He repeated the question.

-Yes.-

That simple answer was enough to drive Stefan crazy. He smelled the blood, her blood, when he came into the room. He strongly believed his brother was the vampire to blame, but a part of him needed to be completely sure. His anger grew quickly, to a point of no return, and he had to take it out on something, or rather someone, preferably his brother. A punch on the nose was the first step.

Damon was stunned for a millisecond. His brother, the pacifist, had just broken his beautiful, Greek statue-like nose. This infuriated him. He was no punch bag. He was a vampire, and a much stronger one than his brother.

His rage was now visible and this seemed to make Stefan glad. He was, after all going to get his fight. His time to be glad was interrupted by the sensation of flying, and he noticed that Damon had catapulted him across the room. He landed on a display case of antiques, all made of glass and of porcelain.

Damon was quickly on top of his brother, before he had the chance to get up.- Do you forget I'm stronger than you _little_ brother?- The menace was crystal clear.

Stefan tried to get up. Damon shoved him back down, holding Stefan by the neck.-Not finished little brother. Don't you know that you have to respect your elders? You'll wait until I'm finished.- Stefan stopped trying to get up and shot daggers at his brother.- Good boy! You learn fast.-

-Yes, I did bite Elena, but I only did it because _she_ offered her neck to me. She _wanted_ to be bitten by me.- Stefan was about to protest but Damon tightened his grip on his throat.- Now, that's not all we did. You actually interrupted quite a romantic moment. You have to work on your timing brother.-

He let Stefan go, and started to walk away, but Stefan threw himself against him. Damon, with his super accurate senses moved out of the way and Stefan landed flat on his face. Damon suppressed the urge to laugh and helped his brother up. Stefan refused.

Once up, he decided to ask his brother something he already knew, but needed to ask anyway, after all he remembered what Isobel had said. -Why?-

Damon didn't hesitate. He was tired of hiding something so important, so big, so strong.- Because I love her.-

-We had this conversation before, about history repeating itself. I thought we agreed to avoid it.-

- Well brother, I was going to, but then I found out Elena had feelings for me as well.-

- I don't want to fight you Damon, but she is mine.-

-Well, I don't want to fight you either, but I disagree about that last part.-

-You don't really love her. You just want revenge for what happened with Katherine.-

-You're quite wrong Stefan. After getting to know Elena, and after seeing Katherine again, I learned that I never really love her, not like I love Elena. With her I can know that it's real, as for Katherine, I'm quite certain it was all about manipulation. She loved you, still does, and…-

-And what?- Stefan was impatient.

-And I'm certain you love her as well. In fact, I have a theory. I think you've never loved Elena. I think it's always been her. You transferred your feelings for her to Elena, seeing her as a good Katherine, as the version you knew at the beginning, the nice one, the one that existed before things turned ugly. At least that's what I think.-

-You're wrong.-

-Am I? Then why did you come back to Mystic Falls?-

-To get away from you!-

-Oh! I love you to brother. But I have a better question. If you don't love Katherine anymore, then why have you kept her picture all these years?-

-That… is none of your business!- Stefan replied and stormed out of the room.

Damon was left with a triumphant smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the longest chapter so far. I took pretty much the whole day to write it! Please review! Thanks again for reading!

P.S.: I'm doing a poll: who do you guys want Stefan to end up with?

Elena drove straight home in order to get some supplies. If she was going to try to get some information out of a cold, manipulative bitch that has been around since man hadn't invented the cars yet, she was going t need bargaining chips. She knew blood was essential. It was the most important item on the list.

The question was where was she going to get it? There was no way she could sneak into the Salvatore mansion to get some from Damon's private stock without being caught. How could she explain a sudden bloodlust? The next choice was animal blood. But with that option came two problems: first- she could never kill an animal to get its blood, and second, Katherine would never drink it, at least not happily, and Elena needed her happy to get the information. The blood bank was not an option since she was not as "charming" as a vampire. Unless she was planning to murder someone, she was down to a single option: her own blood.

She didn't feel 100 % sure about that one because she associated giving blood to love. To her it was an intimate moment made to share with someone she loved. Stefan drank it, and more recently Damon.

The memory warmed her and she was certain she was blushing. But that was not the time for that. Right now she had a decision to make. Could she cut herself in order to obtain blood for someone who had harmed her and her loved ones so many times?

Thinking about the people she loved made her see it a little differently. Giving Katherine her own blood was, after all, in a very weird way, an act of love, since Elena needed the information she had in order to save her loved ones.

So, after getting some supplies, like an emergency light, candles, matches, clothes( if it was her in there she would want some clean ones) and some wet cloths, she moved on to her number one priority, the blood.

Elena went into the bathroom with a small bottle of water. She drank its contents quickly hoping that it would make the blood flow more easily. After that she washed the bottle and brought it along with her to the bathtub, the easiest place to clean up afterwards. With the chopping knife she had brought from the kitchen in hand, now it was time to think about where to cut.

Remembering her biology classes, she knew she couldn't cut any arteries, because the blood flow would be too intense and she wouldn't be able to stop it, not without a vampire and its saliva. And that would do no good because she only knew two kinds of vampire: the ones who would do everything to stop her and the ones who would kill her "trying" to stop the bleeding. Then she remembered something else: the time Katherine cut John's fingers off. She remembered the amount of blood and judged it to be enough. Since she wasn't desperate enough to cut her own fingers off yet, she settled for a cut on the palm of her hand.

Gathering all of her courage, Elena got the bottle, the funnel and the knife and kneeled by the tub. She placed the funnel inside the bottle and both items inside the tub. Without looking she made a cut deep enough for the blood to flow on the palm of her hand and place it above the funnel's opening so the blood could flow inside. The pain was strong, but to numb it she thought about the people she loved, taking her time in each face. The blood was more than halfway full when she got to Damon. All of her messed up feelings about him and his brother came along. She knew she loved Stefan, but she was also sure she loved Damon. The love she had for both of them was strong, but it was a different kind of. With Stefan, she always felt safe, she knew where she stood, where their relationship stood, where it was going and how it was going to get there. She liked that about him.

The situation with Damon was completely different. He was totally unpredictable and she could never tell what his next move was going to be. With him, she was flying blind, with no idea where they were going or how they were getting there. His ironic way always surprised her. She could be mad at him and be sure she loved him at the same time. All of the teasing and provocations only made him more intense. She loved that. But even with all his unpredictability she knew two things for sure. First, she would always be safe with him, since he would do the possible and the impossible to protect her, and second, that he loved her more than his own life.

The realization didn't make her life any easier.

The blood had already filled the bottle, so she took her hand and pressed it with a clean towel to try stopping the bleeding. It took her a while, but it finally stopped long enough for her to wash it and put a bandage in the cut, that ended up being deeper then she intended to since the blood kept coming out, slower but still coming. She was feeling weak now. It was the second time she had her blood taken out today. But she needed to finish her mission.

So, she got up gathering all of her strength, turned on the shower to wash the spilled blood and then turned it off once the tub was clean. She didn't have time to wash the towel so she decided to throw it out on the way. She got her supplies bag, stopping only to put the bottle in it and to pick up a plastic cup in order to give the blood to Katherine in smaller doses and headed to her car. She was slower than normal put her motivation kept her going. She threw the towel at trash can near the wood, a bit farther than where she parked her car and walked slowly to the tomb.

She had asked Caroline to open it earlier and to stall Stefan afterwards, asking him questions about the new life and asking him to teach her a few tricks. She knew that wouldn't last long and that she didn't have much time to interrogate Katherine.

When she reached the tomb the door was opened, like she had asked.

-Katherine?- she called as loudly as she could.

After a while, a weak and dirty copy of herself came forward. -Well, well, well look who's here. Ms. Elena Gilbert. Do the Salvatore brothers know you're here? I'm guessing not.-

Elena came forward and so did Katherine.- You don't look so good Elena. What happened?-

-I can say the same about you.-

-Well, that's just life, or in my case, lack of it.-

-I've come to ask you a few questions.-

-And you really expect me to answer them?-

- Well, I kind of did, but since I knew you would answer it like that I brought you a few things, hoping to make you chatty.-

Elena started to get the things out of the bag, leaving the blood in there. She threw the clothes at her feet, along with the wipes. She gently tossed the light and the candles, aiming for the pile so they wouldn't break.

Katherine didn't look impressed.- Do you really think this would make me talk? A few outdated cheap clothes and some candles…-

Her sentence was left hanging as she watched like a hawk Elena taking out the blood from the bag.

-Thought you'd change her mind. Ready to start talking?- Elena asked as she opened the bottle slowly.

To an outsider she was opening the bottle slowly to tease Katherine, but the truth was that she was feeling weak. She decided to sit down in order to preserve energy. She got the plastic cup an put a little blood on it. With a sick she found nearby she passed the blood to Katherine, who eagerly drank it.

-So,- Elena asked- tell me about Klaus.-

-Where did you get the blood little Elena?- Katherine was looking at her suspiciously when she noticed the bandage with a red splotch on it.- Oh… it's your blood. That explains the way you look. You taste good.-

-Don't patronize me Katherine. If you want the blood you answer my questions.-

-Okay, okay. Calm down. You asked about Klaus. He's one of the originals, the first vampires. No one knows where they came from, they just appeared.-

-That, I already know. I want to know what he wants with the moonstone.-

-Blood.- Elena poured some more blood into the cup and passed it over to Katherine with the help of the stick.- Well, he wants to break the sun and the moon curse. The moonstone is one of the pieces of the puzzle.-

-What are the other pieces? How can he actually break it? What will happen if he breaks it?-

-Hold your horses Elena. Too many questions, too little blood.- Elena passed her some more blood and she continued.- Well, I don't know exactly how to break the curse, but a witch does. That's another part of the puzzle. You also need a vampire and a werewolf. And sacrifice.-

- Vampire, werewolf, witch, doppelganger… you mean Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and I?-

-Very good Elena! You're smarter than I thought.-

-So you were just going to hand all of us over to Klaus?-

-Better you than me.-

-How can you be so cold? Oh wait, I forgot it was you we're talking about, the cold, manipulative bitch who only cares about herself.-

-That's not true. There's someone else I care about.-

-And who could that be? Who is the lucky winner of your twisted affection?-

-Stefan.-

The answer stunned Elena. She would never, in a million years have guessed that. She decided to change the subject.

-Do you really think Klaus will let you live? Even if you give him all he needs to break the curse?-

- Not sure, but I've got to give it my best shot.- Katherine look like she was hiding something.

-You have the moonstone in there with you. Klaus is going to need that in order to break the curse. Klaus can't get in there to get it because he won't come out. This means that you'll…-

-Be the safest manipulative bitch in town.- Katherine completed.- Yes. Nice way of putting two and two together.-

Elena look stunned. She didn't know how to organize her thoughts. She felt so weak so could barely sit up. Katherine must have noticed it because soon she asked- Who bit you?-

-No one-

-Now, don't try lying to me. You look too weak. If you had only given blood to me, you would be a little stronger, even with your bleeding cut. And there's the scarf. It's bloodstained. Plus I can smell the vampire on you. It wasn't Stefan… don't tell me… it was Damon wasn't it?-

-Damon…- the name was a faint whisper. It was all Elena could do before she fainted.

To Katherine's delight, she fell to the ground with her hands inside the tomb. She was stronger now that she had some blood, but her full strength and speed had not been yet fully recovered. As she was almost halfway through pulling Elena inside, something pulled her totally out, something much too fast to be a human.

-Huh … I never thought you would be the Salvatore to come rescue little Elena.-

Damon gave her his most sarcastic smile- Katherine, delightful as always.-

-Glad to see you too Damon. So now I know it's really true… you love your brother's girlfriend. Talk about history repeating itself.-

Damon ignored her and went to see if Elena was alright. She was now away from Katherine, which meant she was already much better. She was weak. He wondered what had gotten into her. She had already let him bite her this morning, and now she filled an entire bottle of blood. His look fell upon her hand, where a now completely red bandage was. He took it off and brought her hand to his mouth in order to stop the bleeding. The drops he had followed here and the towel were only more proof of the amount of blood she lost. He couldn't calculate how much. He bit his own arm in order to give her some of his blood.

- I wouldn't do that…-

-Why is that, Katherine?-

-What if she _dies_?-

-I was kind of hoping she wouldn't.- he had his traditional smirk. The truth was, she was right and in his hurry to make Elena better he hadn't thought of that. Stefan would kill him! Then something else occurred to him.- Why do you care?-

- I particularly don't.- answered Katherine, looking very bored sitting against the tomb's entrance.- But Klaus does… but then again, he's going to kill you anyway. All of you.-

-And why should I believe you? Telling the truth has never been your forte.-

-Then don't. But suit yourself. He will come. Don't come crying afterwards, telling me you didn't get a fair warning. Oh wait, you won't be able to do it since you'll be dead!-

Damon picked Elena up to leave, ignoring Katherine.

-She didn't even stay awake to hear the best part of the story.-

- And what would that be?-

-The end. The part on which Klaus killed my entire family. They had kicked me out. Imagine what he will do to the people she cares about and who care about her in return. She doesn't stand a chance at saving you. And neither do you at saving her. Klaus. Will. Kill. All. Of. You.-

She tried to reach for the bottle of blood with the stick that had also fallen in the tomb. Damon saw her attempt and kicked the blood to the other side of the tomb, where it crashed and broke, blood flying everywhere.

-_We_ will find a way.- And with that he left the tomb, Elena in unconscious in his arms.

Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, sorry for taking so long, but I had a bad case of writer's block combined with lack of time! College= no free time this last month! Hope it was worth the wait! Please review it and tell me how I can make it better! Thanks!

P.S.: Vamp, Diaries is back!

Elena woke up in a very comfortable bed. At first she didn't know where she was, but a quick look around told her she was at the Salvatore mansion. She felt extremely weak. Her head was heavy and her mouth was dry. She tried to lift her arms but found it hard on account of a syringe attached to her arm. That syringe was attached to a blood bag.

-Try not to move.-

Elena jumped out of her skin. She didn't know she had company, specially someone she had never met before. A young girl with long blond hair and lapis lazuli colored eyes came towards her. She was graceful, looking like an angel. She reminded Elena of someone she had seen before, perhaps on the cover of a book.

-Wh…who are you?- Elena asked, her voice was shaking a little.

-I'm a nurse. Your nurse. My name is Nina.-

-Hello…- Elena was uncertain. Where had that girl come from?- I'm Elena.-

-I know!- she sounded excited- Master Damon told me all about you.-

-Master Damon?- Elena couldn't believe it. How could he be so… preposterous.

-You called?- Damon came in to the room at that moment. He was breathtakingly gorgeous as always. Nina ran towards him, dreamy gaze plastered on her face, to know if he needed anything. He stroke her hair gently, his hand resting by her neck. The girl melted with his touch, the pleasure stamped on her face.-Please get Ms. Gilbert something to eat.-

The girl ran out the room to do as she was told. She would jump out of a building or in front of a moving train if he asked, Elena was sure. But then again, that was how mind control worked.

-Where did you get her, _Master Damon_?-

-You liked it? I thought it was appropriate. I got her from the hospital.- He sat down on the bed in order to get closer to her.

-You stole a _nurse_?- Elena was shocked. That was unbelievable even for him.

-Well, I wouldn't call stealing. It was something more along the lines of borrowing.- He flashed her his 250 watts smile and her heart flipped on her chest.

-What kind of person steals a nurse?- She asked when her heart rate was slower, steady.

- A worried one.- His characteristic expression was gone, all trace of sarcasm or amusement was gone. Elena could see how scared he had been, how scared he still was.- You were unconscious. Your heart was beating so slow… so much blood was lost… and it kills me to know it was my fault. –

Elena used all of her strength to sit in order to be even closer to him. She was a bit stronger, but still weak, but she needed to make his pain go away, to make him feel better. She put her free arm around him, resting her chin on his shoulders.- It wasn't your fault. It was _my _mistake. All _you_ did was save my life. Again.-

-Don't try to make me feel better. I did this. It was MY fault. I bit you.- He sounded angry, but Elena knew his anger wasn't directed at her. He was angry with himself.- You could have … _died_ –

His voice broke at the last word and she didn't know what else to do to make him feel better. Her heart was breaking at the sight of him. He, the guy who was always confident, always looking smug was now showing her how weak he could be when it came to her. _She _was his weakness.

-But I didn't. I'm alive. Thanks to _you_!-she kissed him on the cheek. He turned to face her and rested his forehead on hers.

- It was my pleasure.- He kissed her lightly on the lips.- You know you talk on your sleep?- His regular tone was back.

Elena got worried. What had she said? Could it have been something that might have hurt him? She didn't think so because of his tone.

-Wha … what did I say?-

He laughed and the sound lightened the mood.- My name. You said I was so dreamy…- he said mockingly, imitating her.

She hit him with all her strength. It didn't even tickle. I do NOT talk like that!-

He started tickling her, imitating her and she was laughing so hard she even forgot her weakness. They were so close that she felt a huge urge to kiss him. It was so strong that she couldn't stop it, so she softly kissed him.

-You said you loved me.- He said against her lips.

-I do. I really do. I love you so much it even hurts.-

He kissed her hungrily now and she felt the love flowing from him.- I love you too Elena. More than words are able to describe.-

She fell back on her pillows, pulling Damon closer. At that moment she could handle anything, any pain. The only thing she couldn't handle was to be away from him, even if it was an inch. She needed to feel him against her, to have his arms around her.

That was the moment Nina came back with a tray of food. And Stefan right after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, thanks again for reading! This chapter is a little shorter, but I'm already working on the next one. Just thought it would be more dramatic to stop where I did. I know you all prefer Damon, but this chapter is mainly about Stefan. This is the beginning of a transformation that might actually make you like the "rejected brother"! Please review and tell me what I can do to make it better! Thanks!**

At first they didn't notice there was someone else in the room. They were so caught up in each other, on their own little world that only the sound of a throat clearing brought them back. First Elena saw Nina with her food and her stomach longed for the food. Then she saw Stefan and felt sick thinking about the fact that she was still under his brother. She suspected he already knew something about her " little betrayal", but it was a whole different thing for him to actually see it. She was beginning to realize that the love she had for Stefan was pretty much the same love she had for Jeremy. She knew she had to tell him, but was this the right moment?

-Hello brother!- Damon was as cool as ever. He amazed her.

-Hello.- Stefan's voice was controlled. She could see that he was trying very hard to keep his cool.

Nina came towards Elena and placed the food near her. Damon had already gotten off her, but was sitting beside her.

-Damon, would you mind giving us a moment?- Elena squeezed his hand to reassure him that they were alright. He got the hint and got up, stopping to kiss her forehead. He gave Stefan a meaningful look that Elena couldn't read and then left the room taking Nina along.

-How are you feeling?- Stefan asked, coming closer.

-I'm better now.- Elena noticed he was a bit colder than normal.

-What were you thinking Elena?- When he asked she didn't know exactly what he meant. Was he talking about the tomb or about Damon?- Why did you go in there? All she does is lie… you could have been killed!- Now he was angry.- and I wasn't even there! I was with Caroline all day, doing stupid shopping, stupidly buying things for Tyler's transformation while you… and him…-

He let the sentence hanging and she tough it was better this way, specially since she knew what he was going to say. She could see how he was struggling to keep his cool.

-I'm sorry, but if you knew about it, you wouldn't let me try. And I HAD to do it. Besides, Damon saved me. He didn't let anything bad happen. –

Stefan mumbled something under his breath. Elena was pretty sure it was "apart from pretty much sexually harassing you".

-I know we're no longer dating and it's none of my business, but… what's going on between you too?- He sounded more like himself now, but Elena could see how hard it was for him.

-Of course you have a right to know. We had a beautiful thing together, and I still love you, but that love has become something more like a brotherly love… a protective love. As for Damon…- Elena didn't know how to continue, specially now that she saw his expression. She had just broken his heart and stomped on it with all her might. But she had to tell him the truth.

-You are in love with him- It wasn't a question. It was an emotionless statement.

-Yes. - Just like every time she talked about Damon she felt like elaborating. She wanted to say that their love was like nothing she had ever felt before. That when she was around him she didn't need anything else and that when they were apart her heart broke. But that just sounded cruel. She would just be twisting the knife, just poking the wound.

-Does he make you happy?- Now he came even closer.

-Yes. Very much.- She was crying now. Whether they were happy tears or sad ones she wasn't sure.

- That is all that matters.- he said, resting his hand on cheek.

-Thank you!- she said, sobbing a little.

-Any time my angel- he kissed her forehead and got up.- Now eat something and rest so you can get better.-

Stefan left the room somehow maintaining his cool. The most important part really was her happiness, but he couldn't ignore his either. Damon was waiting for him by the end of the stairs, but he couldn't really deal with him right now. All he said was – If you make her suffer I'll kill you.- And then bolted from the mansion.

As he ran as fast as he could to get as far away as he could from the mansion dark thoughts and feelings started to build up inside him. He didn't know where he was going until he got there. Something had brought him there. He tried to figure out why as he walked down the stairs.

-Well, well, well look who's here. To what do I owe the pleasure?- Katherine asked, coming towards the opening of the tomb.

She was the completely opposite of Elena, and right now that was all Stefan needed. The twisted way the only two women he had ever loved looked at the same time exactly alike and were completely different, suddenly turned him on. Logic and reason failed him and without answering her, he entered the tomb faster than lighting and grabbed Katherine, pressing her against a wall and pouring all his hatred and frustrations into a kiss so violent that if she wasn't already dead would have killed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys! This chapter is a little different from the others since is divided in various parts. Hope you guys like it! Please review it and tell me how to make it better! Sorry about all the Stefan parts, but they are necessary! Thanks for reading!**

Something had snapped inside Stefan. His behavior wasn't his own and he loved it. As he quickly took off Katherine's clothes, sometimes ripping them from her body, he thought about how good this new approach on life was. Damon was absolutely right for living like that for the last years.

All of his anger and frustration was being liberated towards Katherine in the form of "passion" and she adored it. She had Stefan, the man she had always loved, but he had a hint of fire in him, which was very Damon like. She had the best of both worlds! She now held Stefan closely, ripping his clothes from him just as fiercely as he was ripping hers. They hit walls with such a force that if they weren't immortal beings, creatures of the night, they would have been dead or at the very least seriously hurt.

Elena now felt much better. She had told Stefan the truth, how she really felt, and he had been okay. He didn't get mad and didn't even looked all that hurt.

Damon came in to the room as she was eating the stake Nina had brought her.

-Feeling better?-

-Much. I told Stefan.-

Damon stopped on his tracks, taken aback by what Elena had just said. He had a brief encounter with his brother and his threat now made sense. He looked okay but he knew Stefan better than that. What was on his brother's mind? Damon was afraid but he didn't want to worry Elena, so he just smiled and joined her on the bed.

-How did he take it?- His tone was light, but he was really worried.

-Rather well actually.- she answered, pushing her tray away. Nina appeared out of nowhere and took it. Elena gave her a thanking smile, but she ignored her, focusing all her attention on "Master Damon", who dismissed her in order to be alone with his precious Elena. When they were alone Elena continued, laying down next to Damon and placing her hand on his cheek,.- He said the most important thing was for me to be happy.-

-And are you?-he asked, hugging her closer to his body.

She kissed him lightly.- More than ever.-

And that is how she fell asleep that day, in the arms of the man she loved. In there she felt safer than ever before. She could spend eternity in his arms.

Damon was thrilled. Elena had talked to Stefan and she still had chosen him in the end. He now saw what Stefan meant when he wanted to feel, when he wanted to stop being a monster and try to be human. Love was amazing! Better than the rush blood gave him! And speaking of blood… having some from your loved one is unbelievable! The taste was spectacular and he was going to have a hard time when drinking from another source. He now respected Stefan's choices. More than that: he now chose them.

Katherine was exhausted. She and Stefan had spent and impossible amount of time( for humans that is) doing what no human could do. Their clothes, or at least what was left of them were all over the floor, and she was extremely proud of herself for being able to provide Stefan with the kind o experiences he could only dream about when he was with Elena. Speaking of the little human… Katherine knew something was up. She was more than smart enough to put two and two together: she had witnessed the "Damon rescue", had seen their expressions. She knew Damon well and knew he was in love with that pathetic copy of her, and considering the fact that Stefan was here and they had just… well, she could easily conclude that Elena had chosen Damon. Stefan was here to "blow off steam", to try and fell better. But she didn't care. She had what she wanted for so long and she wasn't about to let a little thing like that ruin this moment.

He was asleep on her bed and she was laying against his strong body, just glowing with happiness.

Stefan didn't regret coming here entirely. Katherine had proven to be exactly what he needed, an anti-Elena. The things she had done… the things they had done… just the memories were enough to get his body flowing to a certain part of his body. He did regret the fact that he was stuck in there with her. She was supposed to be nothing more than a layover, a step towards his new way of life. But now he was stuck. He would have to pretend to be his old self a little longer in order to get out of there. The façade stated with Katherine. So he pretended to care about her: he hugged her closer to his body as they slept.

Elena woke up in Damon's arms. She couldn't be happier than she was at that moment, watching the sunlight light up his beautiful face. He looked so angelic, so vulnerable, so fragile. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, watching him until he woke up. When he did he gave her a heart stopping smile.

-Have you been awake for long?-he asked, kissing her forehead.

-Not really. I was just watching you sleep. It gave me peace.- she replied, snuggling closer to him.

He just held her even closer. God, he loved her so much. But even in his tide of happiness thoughts of Stefan crept into his mind. Elena read his expression and knew he was thinking about his brother. She was worried too. Was he really fine? Where was he? They had been here all the time, but she didn't hear any noise, any movement.- Have you seen him?-

-No. I'm worried.-

Elena knew it was true. She saw the concern in his eyes. - I feel much better now. Can we go look for him?-

- Well, _you_ may feel better, but_ I_ say it's best if you stay in bed a little longer. I'll have Nina bring over some food and you rest. Meanwhile, I'll go look for Stefan, find out if he's okay. When I find something out, I'll come by and let you know.- he got up from the bed, stopping only to give her a loving kiss, and then disappeared as fast as a vampire could.

Nina came by with a tray of food a few moments later. Since Damon wasn't there and Elena was fine the girl didn't stay longer than necessary.

Damon wasn't sure where to look first, but he had a hunch. Stefan was probably messed up and lonely and the best thing to make him better was Katherine, not that he agreed.

He decided to check there first. Before you could say tramp Damon was at the tomb's entrance.

-Stefan?-

After a while his brother showed up, wearing only a sheet around his waist.

-Rough night?- his sarcastic tone was back. He was clearly amused.

-You could say that.- Stefan sounded different. He didn't feel like pretending right now.

-What were you thinking Stefan? Katherine? The tomb?-

-I was thinking... that the woman I loved, my girlfriend chose another man, my own brother… AGAIN-

-Well, sorry about that.- Damon wasn't sure how to proceed.

-Easy for you to say. You were the chosen. And you're free.-

-Well, that last part was your own fault.-

Stefan wanted to kill Damon, or at least punch him extremely hard on the stomach, maybe even break his nose. But he needed to keep his calm. Damon was essential t get him out of there. He needed his help. So he got back to his old self.

-True. Damon, please, I need your help.-

-I'll try my best brother. But I think it's best to leave Elena in the dark about your little rendez vous.-

- Agreed.-

- Where is the "wicked bitch of the west"?- Damon asked mockingly.

-She's asleep. It's best if she doesn't know you were here.-

-Well then, I'm gone brother. I'll try to find a way to get you out. I'll keep in touch.-

-Thanks.-

Elena had finished her breakfast and was now thinking about Damon, and even thinking about Stefan. She was worried about him. She was daydreaming when she heard a knock on the door. Someone unexpected came forward.

-Hello Elena.-


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, sorry again for the wait. It's been a crazy time for me. So this is another chapter in the story. In this chapter I included a few facts that happened in the tv show but I hadn't mentioned before in my story. I decided to use some more bits from the original story to make this one flow better, and decided not to write them in so it wouldn't be repetitive. Since I know you guys are really big fans I hope you don't mind. They will be mentioned, but only as reference. Sorry! Please review and let me know what you're thinking so far. Thanks again for reading. **

- Wh…what are you doing here?- She was afraid. Damon wasn't here and she had hoped she was safe. How was he here anyway? Vampires weren't supposed to enter a human's home uninvited… as soon as the thought crossed her mind the answer came. She wasn't at _her_ house. This was the Salvatore Mansion, a housed owned by vampires…

She shrunk, terrified of this… beast, there was simply no other way to describe him. The images of him ripping hearts out like they were nothing, of cutting off Trevor's head with his arm alone still lingered on her mind. Those were all vampires. She was merely a human. What chance did she stand against him?

-Don't be frightened. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to… have a little chat. What do you know about me Elena?-

About him she didn't know much, except that she was afraid of him. And he puzzled her. He had killed those vampires but had left her and Damon alone.- Not much…-

-I figured as much. Well, my name is Elijah, and I'm an original. One of the first vampires, the strongest kind. I've been around ever since… well, forever!-

Elena didn't know how to react. She was scared, but at the same time curious and fascinated. This creature standing in front of her had lived through it all: Ancient Greece, Renaissance, Great Wars… all of it. Imagine how much knowledge he has acquired over this period of time. She had so man She had so man questions… But now wasn't the time to focus on things. The only question she should focus on was what on earth was he doing here? He must have guessed what she was thinking because he continued talking, answering her main doubt.

-I'm just here to chat a bit, check out how much you know about what's going on. You know about Klaus?-

Elena decided to be brave. She wasn't going to sound like a frightened little girl. Her safety, and more importantly the safety of the ones she loved, was at stake. She needed to sound brave, even if it was the last thing she felt.- Yes. And I also know about the doppelganger and The Sun and the Moon curse.-

-Very good Elena, I'm proud. You're very up to date on the risks you and your friends are at. That's a very good start. Well, since you know that Klaus is after you and your friends, and you know he is an original, then you know there is nothing you can do. You're all pretty much dead!-

Elena dreaded that thought. It had crossed her mind before, but she always pushed away, replacing it with warm thoughts and memories, as if ignoring it would make the problem go away. But know, with Elijah standing here in front of her, waiting for an answer she realized she couldn't push it away any longer. She was only a human, a totally helpless creature. What could she do against Klaus? How could she protect her loved ones? The answer was like a sharp knife that was driven through her heart: she couldn't.

Her reply was so faint that she wasn't even sure Elijah heard her:- Yes-

-Well, that's not quite true my dear Elena. I'm here to offer you a deal. I'll will help you protect your friends. I'll keep them safe.-

Elena thought it was too good to be truth. The happiness was so overwhelming that she forgot to ask what it would cost her. As he continued his speech, she was brought back to reality.

-You will help me bring Klaus to Mystic Falls, and you have my word that no harm will come to your loved ones.-

Elena was confused.-Bring Klaus to Mystic Falls? But how can this save the ones I love? They will be even an easier pray with him here.-

-Not if he is dead.-

That hit Elena like a slap on the face.-You… w-want to k-kill Klaus? H-how? W-hy?-

-That is for me to know and for you to…-he thought about what to say, an decided that he shouldn't finish the sentence.- All I want to know is, do we have a deal. Will you help me?-

-What do I have to do exactly?-the situation amazed her.

-For now all you have to do is keep yourself safe. When the time comes, you'll be notified of your part. Now do I have your word?-

Elena thought about it for a while. It seemed too good to be true, her friends would be safe, Damon would be safe… but he never said she would… But that didn't matter. The important thing was the safety of the ones she loved. If they were safe, she would have no problem in dying.- Yes Elijah, you have my word.-

-Fantastic. You'll be hearing from me again. Now I must go, the Salvatore is almost here.-

And with that he left faster than a heartbeat.

About two minutes later Damon came into the room. He was smiling, as charming as always, but Elena noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. She decided not to tell him about her deal. He would be furious! Instead, she opened her arms, inviting him for a hug. He did so, and once he was at her arms, she asked:

-What's wrong love?-

-Nothing my dear angel. Just missed you.- he kissed his way to her mouth, starting at her collarbone.

Elena knew she had to stay focused. She needed to know what had happened, if he had found Stefan, if he was okay… but Damon's lips… his hands…. It was very hard to stay focused while a drop dead gorgeous vampire was in bed with you, doing what Damon was doing to her.

His kisses were so passionate they made her head spin. His touch, so loving she forgot her own name. His lips were upon every surface of her neck and face at the same time, the kisses so quick and yet so deep and filled with passion. His hands were all over her body, caressing her, making her feel an enormous amount of pleasure.

She decided to try to make him feel as good as she did right now. She grabbed his silky black hair and pulled his head closer to her, deepening their kiss, a full mouthed one with the precise amount of tongue. She led her hands to the edge of his shirt, skillfully removing it and exposing his perfect chest. Her camisole was in pieces at the floor before she could say his name, leaving her with nothing but her panties. She smiled at him and pulled him closer for yet another kiss.

So far Damon's "presence" had been able to keep every single thought that wasn't related to him and to this moment out of her head, but a little one in the form of a name crept in through the back door of her mind: Stefan. She couldn't' help but worry. Yes, they had broken up, but she still cared about him. She would always do.

As soon as one of their kisses ended, Elena asked:- Did you find Stefan.-

Damon groaned, letting his body fall down on top of hers, being careful not to hurt her, or make her hold a single ounce of his weight. He mumbled something at the hollow of her neck.

-What?- she couldn't make out what he had said.

This time he lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye:- At the tomb.-


	9. Chapter 9

-WHAT?-Elena asked astonished. If you really stopped to think about it you could say she was a bit hysterical.

Damon groaned in frustration. Why did she had to remember Stefan right _NOW_? Couldn't she waited a few hours( okay, maybe less) until they were finished doing…?

-Yes darling. Stefan's at the tomb.-

-I heard you the first time Damon. What I want to know is _why _is he there?- Elena wasn't really mad, specially at Damon, but all the strong emotions inside her made her sound extremely pissed.

-Well… the whys and hows are hard to explain. It's all a little fuzzy...-

Elena looked at him suspiciously. She knew him like the palm of her hand.- What are you not telling me Damon Salvatore? You're not such a good liar.-

Damon was the best liar ever, but somehow Elena could always see through him. He could never lie to her. He guessed it was because she had a part of him- his heart. But this time he had to try. – I really don't know Elena. Why Stefan is in there doesn't matter. We have to get him out.-

-Of course it matters Damon!- Elena was yelling. He had never seen her like that. He knew Elena had feelings for Stefan, but he didn't know it was that big of a deal.- Why are you acting like that? You're not rational Elena. I might or may not know why he is there but why is that such a big deal? The fact remains the same: ..THERE. AND WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT!- Damon was also yelling.

Elena was afraid of him. She had never seen him like that. She didn't know how to respond. Her fear was quickly changing into rage and she couldn't control it any longer.-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING? DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT KNOW WHY HE IS IN THERE?- The menace in her words was crystal clear.

-YES Elena, I do know why Stefan is in there. But you know why I won't tell you. It's none of your damn business. You rejected him. You chose _ME_ . Do you want to change your mind? Go right ahead. Go ask your precious Stefan what he's doing in the tomb with Katherine. Ask him what the hell he is doing there, why he is not with you here and, more importantly, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!-

His words were like a slap on her face. She was speechless and frightened. That was not at all the reaction she was expecting. She wasn't asking all of this question because she was still in love with Stefan. She loved Damon. She had chosen him, and why Stefan was in the tomb didn't really matter. It was just the surprise of it. She had to ask questions to try to understand the whole situation. She needed to ask them to try to make her mind process her situation. Her only reaction was crying.

Damon had started to leave the room. He ignored his desire to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. He loved her so much it hurt, but he was so angry right now he could barely think. Yes he knew she loved him- she had proved that, but what sane man wouldn't be jealous? His passion was so great that the bad feelings came as a side effect.

Elena saw him leaving and she knew that if he got out of the house it would be a while before she saw him again. He was an extremely impulsive person and a proud one. He wouldn't apologize first. She was also a proud person but even she had to admit that the whole situation was a bit of her fault. Besides, she didn't want to lose the man she loved because of some stupid fight. So she did the first thing that came to mind: she ran after him.

-Damon wait!- She was running through the house, running towards the love of her life.

Damon was already at the door, going for his black car.-Why?- he didn't even bother turning around to answer her. He knew it was wrong but he was still so mad he couldn't act politely.

-Because I love YOU, you idiot.- She was at the bottom of the stairs and waited to see his next move. He turned around and she took that as a good sign and decided to take the opportunity. She ran towards him, but her excitement made her trip on her feet.

She was about to reach the floor when strong, hard arms caught her. She looked up and his face was very close to hers. She didn't even think about it, just went ahead and acting on impulse kissed Damon straight on the moth, trying to put all of her love into one kiss. It was a difficult mission, but she must have had success because after a while the strong arms around her tightened the embrace and the lips she impulsively kissed were kissing her back just as fiercely.

After a while of kissing Damon remembered Elena was just human and needed air. He reluctantly pulled away and allow the love of his existence to breath. After catching her breath Elena gave Damon a meaningful look that made Damon pick her up and take her to his bedroom faster than a heartbeat. There he quickly took her clothes of, pretty much ripping them apart and then moved on to his own. Before humanly possible they resumed what they were doing before thoughts of Stefan crept in.

Of course he was still on the back of their minds: Elena was still worried about him, but she knew that he would be alright for a while longer. This moment was important to her current relationship. Damon was also worried about his brother, but he knew the reason he was there and a while longer in the tomb would be okay, because, after all he was there because of his own stupidity. Besides, a while longer with Stefan would make Katherine extremely happy, and a happy bitch was an easy bitch.

And so, with Stefan momentarily forgotten, Elena and Damon took the next step on their relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Guys, I'm so sorry for the wait, Once again things have been crazy at college and it has been really hard to find time to write. Anyways, I've made this chapter longer to try to make up for it. I believe this one is kinda different, or at least it feels that way for me. What do you guys think? Do you like the way it is going? Did you like the new Elena? PLEASE review. I need to know what you guys think. You're my compass. Should I go on? Thanks for reading!

Going over to Bonnie's house was clearly the best choice, better yet, the only choice. That was what Elena and Damon decided after they were done… reuniting. This reunion was far needed. Even now, when everything was okay between them, Elena cringed at the memory of her yelling at Damon for such a stupid thing. Yes, she was worried about Stefan, but she could have been more rational on her reaction.

As she lay there in the arms of the man she loved so much, she thought about how she had changed. The 'old Elena' would have run to the rescue, never in a million years she would have let Stefan there in the tomb with Katherine. She would have done the possible and the impossible to rescue him, never hesitating. She wondered if it was because she didn't love him anymore. But no, that wasn't it- she still loved him, she just wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. But the thing was, this Elena realized something the old one would never have thought of- Stefan was in there because he _chose_ to. He, by himself, knowing all the risks and consequences had chosen to walk into Katherine's needy arms. He had chosen to be with her. Yes, she had played a big role n it, but he could have found a more mature way to deal with it.

She was immersed in thought when she felt like she was being watched. Damon was doing it, the look on his face adorable. She gave him a full smile, trying to show him how truly happy she was at that moment.

-Penny for your thoughts?- he asked her.

-Wouldn't be enough. More like a million dollars.-

-Hum… I may live in a mansion, but don't really have that kind of cash. But… maybe I can repay you in some other way…- he then started kissing her neck, working his way down…

She started giggling nonstop as his lips tickled her, but when they started getting serious, her mind suddenly became unclear. She forgot all of her thoughts, the world outside, thinking only of him, of his lips and the way they felt against her skin.

Damon loved the feel of Elena's bare skin against his own. He had waited for so long to have her next to him, to have her all for himself and now he wouldn't let go, he couldn't do it. He had been with many women in his existence, but there was something about her that made it different. She was addictive, pure, exhilarating. As he thought about it, he remembered that with Katherine it had also felt different. At the time he assumed it was because of love, but now, being with Elena, all the intimate moments he had had with Katherine seemed meaningless. His heart knew that now he had found true love. Elena brought him peace and calmed his agitated heart that was no longer immersed in darkness. All the bitterness and sorrow had left him and only bliss remained. He was truly and completely happy.

As the lay there, naked in each other's arms after making love again, Elena thought about Damon. He had changed as well. He was now sweeter, at least to her. The darkness she had always felt around him was gone. She knew that now he could give her his full heart, and she could give him hers. Now that she know what being with Damon felt like, she knew that her relationship with Stefan had been a mere illusion of love. She now knew what it felt like to love someone with her entire being, to need someone more than oxygen. That realization led her to a line of thought she had never considered- becoming a vampire. With Stefan, a lifetime of love had been enough. She would be okay with being his girlfriend, even his wife for a lifetime. But when she thought about leaving Damon, even if it was to die, the thoughts were unbearable. She needed him for all of eternity. He was a part of her, just as she knew she was a part of him. And eternity could grant them that.

-Once again you're lost in your thoughts, and I still don't have enough money to pay for them… but, I believe what I just did counts as a form of payment, so spill it. You owe me.-

-Just thinking…-

-Just thinking? What kind of answer is that Ms. Gilbert? I pay the full price and that's what you give me?- he kissed her neck, making her giggle- I'm going to have to speak to your manager. That kind of treatment will only get you unsatisfied customers.-

-Well, I thought about a lot.-

-And all I have is time. I'm immortal, so spill it. What is it that's got you in such deep thinking.-

-Honestly?- he nodded and she kept going.-I was thinking about how I've changed. How_ you_ made me change. You made me see things differently, made me stop thinking that everything was my fault. You made me see that I do have to help people, but I also have to live my own life.-

-I did all that?- he asked.

-Yes, all of it and more.-

-I'm awesome!-

She laughed, but had to agree.- You're wonderful. My very own prince charming.-

She then reached up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

-I've changed as well, did you know that?-

-Yes I did.- Elena replied.-Now, when I look into your eyes I see the man I always knew you could be. No more hiding, no more pretending. I also don't see darkness anymore.-that last part was a whisper, but she knew he had heard her.

-It was all due to you. You're the one who gave me strength to make the change. You make me a better vampire. In your arms I don't feel like I'm a monster. I almost feel human again.-

Elena looked up just in time to see a tear falling. She caught it with her lips, planting there a kiss and hugging him with a all her might. He hugged back.

After a while, she started getting up.-We have to go get Stefan.-

He tried to pull her back down, but she neatly dodged him. She managed to get up and started to look for her clothes. She found them- in shreds. There was not a single piece of clothing unharmed.

-Did you really have to destroy every single piece of clothing? Couldn't you have left a single one intact?-

-If I had it wouldn't have been that much fun. Besides, I was kind of in a hurry.-He used all of his speed and was at her side before he even finished talking, pushing her hair aside and kissing her in the now exposed area.- You make me crazy… I can't stay away from you… from your body…-

And just like that he was kissing her again. Her knees suddenly turned to jelly. She couldn't think straight and she responded instantly. The slightest hint of the old Elena sparked right then and she stopped him as he was lifting her and walking towards the bed,

-What's wrong my princess?-he asked, his face buried at her neck.

-We have to get your brother. –she said, trying to get away from him, or else she wouldn't be able to go on with the rescue mission.-And I don't have anything to wear.-

Damon knew she was right. The change in him wouldn't allow him to do the selfish thing. He needed to help his brother, especially after he had stolen his brother's girlfriend and had spent the day in bed with her.- I'll ask Nina to go buy you some clothes.-

Elena took that time to take a shower. She had a feeling Nina shopping for her wasn't going to be a good idea, and when the blond girl got back, her suspicions were confirmed. When she opened the bag, she found the most hideous outfit ever invented. Nina had gotten her bright orange velvet pants that made her look extremely fat, and a long sleeved purple t-shirt with a rhinestone puppy on the front and polka dots all over it. To complete the wonderful look, she had brown rain boots with flowers in an awful brown color and a ridiculous hat Elena couldn't even describe.

When she came out of the bathroom wearing her brand new _original_ outfit Damon was already ready. When he laid eyes on her, the look on his face was priceless- he was trying really hard not to laugh but she looked too ridiculous to hold back- he burst into laughter. Nina, who was still in the room making the bed, looked extremely please. Of course she had wanted to make Elena look ridiculous. That way, master Damon would choose her.

But her plan backfired. As soon as Damon could speak again, he came towards a scolding Elena and drew her close.- You look lovely-, he whispered in her ear, the smile clear in his voice. She didn't hug him back, choosing to act like a spoiled child, so he took extreme measures and, picking her up, kissed the hat out of her. To that she responded.

Nina stormed out of the room, and Elena reminded Damon of their mission- I didn't put thus stupid outfit for nothing! Get your gorgeous vampire behind on that car and let's go.-

-Yes ma'am!-

He rolled his eyes and she could swear she'd heard him mutter "my stupid brother, always getting in the way", but choose to ignore it, giving him an encouraging smile instead. She held out her hand, he rook it, and like that, they left.

Bonnie was at the door when Damon was parking the car, having seen them through the window. As they climbed the stairs, she stood by the threshold. One thing automatically caught her attention- Elena and Damon were holding hands. She hadn't seen Elena in a while, but her friend had never showed signs that she might date Damon. This was a huge piece of news.

Elena saw the puzzled look on Bonnie's face and couldn't help smiling. If someone had told her she would be holding hands with Damon, she herself wouldn't have believed it, let alone someone else.

But, as Elena got closer, something else concerned Bonnie, the outfit. –What on Earth are you wearing?- She asked, hugging her best friend.

-The results of a jealous girl's shopping trip.-

-Jealous being the key word,- Damon said, his trademark smirk stamped across his face.- Mind inviting me in?-

-Who was jealous of who?- asked Bonnie, purposely ignoring Damon.

-You let me in and I'll tell you…- offered him, flashing Bonnie his heart stopping smile. She didn't even notice, all his charm gone to waste.

-You're not the slightest bit charming. Did you know that?- she was harsh, but at least she gave in.-Damon Salvatore, will you please come in?-

-It would be the greatest of pleasures Ms. Bennet, and that's saying something- he glanced meaningfully at Elena, and she blushed. He gave Bonnie an archaic bow as he came in. Once safely inside, he dared to continue.- I must say, since we're telling the truth that 're telling the truth that you are a mean witch and a vampire hater.-

-Not completely true. If it were Stefan, I would have asked him in.-

-Ah, speaking of which, we came to ask a little favor…-

-Ah, the reason behind the group visit. But first things first. Elena, would you like to borrow something? I can't deal with someone that looks like she came straight from the circus.-

-Change the outfit? And loose all her charm? Over my already dead body!-

-It would be my pleasure.-A wicked look flickered on Bonnie's eyes.

Now it was Elena's turn to roll her eyes.- Yes Bonnie. I would love to change. Thanks.-

Both girls went up the stairs, and once safely on Bonnie's room, she addressed the elephant on the room.

-Elena, what are you doing with Damon?-

-I love him Bonnie. So much it even hurts.-

-Since when?- she couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

- I don't really know. It just happened. But he makes me so happy.-

-Really?-

Elena ignored the surprise in her voice and just nodded.

-Well, if he really does, then I guess that's all that matters.- She handed Elena a change of clothes and hugged her best friend. Neither girl spoke again and Elena went into the bathroom to change.

When they came back downstairs, Elena now wearing a summer dress and ballet flats, Damon lay on the couch, his feet up. Elena pulled his legs up, sat down and placed them on her lap. Bonnie sat on the opposing loveseat.

-So, back to the reason behind the visit. Not that I didn't miss you Elena, but I'm pretty sure Damon didn't come here because he missed me.-

-You're right dearest witch.-Damon replied, all business like- We have a problem. My darling brother Stefan has gotten himself in a bit of a bad situation. He's stuck in the tomb.-

-WHAT?-

- Been there, done that. I don't really need another hysterical girl. –

-But how?-

-Well,- Damon continued- let's just say that he didn't take being dumped so well. But that's beside the point. What we need to know is, can you get him out?-

-I don't really know. The spell requires a lot of power. Last time…-

Damon cut her short.-We all remember what happened last time, but I don't have much time, so the question remains: can you do it or not?-

Bonnie was now pissed. How dare he talk to her like that, after all she and her grandmother had been through to get his ass out of the same tomb.- Yes, Damon, I can do it. I've learned a trick or two.-

-Oh, so the little witch has a few new tri…- he couldn't finish the sentence since he was being thrown across the room.

After getting himself together, he continued.- I believe you. How soon can we get started?-

-Tonight. You guys can stay her. I just need to get ready first.- And with a serious face she disappeared up the stairs, leaving the two of them alone.

Elena was worried about her friend, about the amount of energy she would have to use. Besides, she had never seen Bonnie so serious.

Damon was watching her intently, but he was also lost in his own thoughts. He just _had _to free Stefan. Maybe it was guilt, although that wasn't very much his style, but then again he had changed. Elena brought him back to reality with a kiss on the cheek. He knew what she'd been thinking about.

-Don't worry about her, she'll be just fine.- she didn't really believe him.- Didn't you just see what did to me?-

Bonnie was uncertain about the spell. Yes, she had learned a few new tricks, but would they be enough? She decided no, and went to look for some backup. The last thing she could do was look weak in front of Damon. He had to believe she had full control of her powers.

Just a few days ago Luka had showed her how to channel another witch. That was really the key, but maybe one witch wouldn't be enough. So, she went to look for a spell she had seen on the spell book. This particular spell allowed a living witch to borrow power from a dead one. It required a personal object of the dead witch. The loan was only temporary, but it would be enough.

Bonnie performed the ritual using an old locket of Emily's, and when she had gathered all she needed to do the spell in the tomb, she went downstairs to get Damon and Elena.

The ride was quiet, all the passengers lost in thought. They arrived rather quickly and Bonnie got straight to getting the spell props set up. When she was about done, they heard footsteps and the last person they expected walked towards them.-


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I'm SO sorry for the wait! My life was a little crazy! Anyways, bare with me guys and see where the story is going! Please read and review! Your opinion means a lot. Once again thanks for reading! XOXO**

"STEFAN?" Elena and Bonnie asked at the same time.

"Is this a déjà vu moment for anyone else?" asked Damon, not sounding surprised at all that his brother was out of the tomb.

Elena walked towards him, reaching out to hug him. He flinched slightly and Damon hoped he was the only one to notice.

"What happened Stefan? How did you get out?" Elena's face was a mask of mixed emotions.

"Elijah let me out." He said simply, his voice emotionless.

Damon noticed his brother was not his usual pathetic and emotional self. There was something dark about him and he started to worry. Stefan looked just about ready to explode. His old dangerous self was starting to creep out of its cage; all it needed was a little push.

"He simply said he had some use for me that required me being outside the tomb, nothing else."

Elena was about to push for more, but Damon, seeing that his brother was closer and closer to the edge intervened. "Well, no one knows how Elijah's twisted mind works. The important thing is that he is out, problem solved."He went over and put his arm around Stefan.

It took Stefan all his might, his last shred of self control not to rip his brother's arm. He wasn't too happy with Damon right now, but he understood what he was doing and tried to go along. He had to act like his old self in order to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Yes, Damon is right," he said, trying to smile like he used to, "Elijah is unpredictable. He really didn't explain much. But it doesn't matter. All I want to do is get home."

Keeping up the act was harder than he thought. All he wanted to do right now was kill all of them, especially Elena and Damon. But he had to act like the pathetic Stefan a little longer; Elijah might still be around. He would never tell them, but for Elijah to get him out, e had to promise not to harm Elena; Elijah needed her.

Bonnie was already gathering her things. She felt something dark looming and wanted to get away from it as fast as possible. "I think going home is a good idea," she said, after finishing putting her stuff away.

Damon couldn't agree more. He could literally feel the darkness growing inside Stefan and he knew his 'I'm still the same touchy-feeling Stefan'act wouldn't last long. He had had to get Elena away from him as soon as possible, preferably to her own house, but he highly doubted she would oblige.

"Elena, do you want me to take you home? Would you like to go to Bonnie's?" he asked with as much coaxing as possible.

"I thought I was going over to your place." she said, sounding disappointed. " I want to hear the rest of the story."She knew Stefan wasn't himself, but she mistook the reason and the change. She knew she had to be at the mansion tonight.

Damon gave Bonnie a pleading look. He knew she wasn't his biggest fan, but he also knew she could feel the darkness. She simply nodded.

"Elena, when was the last time you went home?" Bonnie asked.

"I…" Elena stopped a moment to think about it. " I don't really know."

"Don't you think Jenna and Jeremy are worried about you?"

"But they knew I was… I was sick. They know I was at the Salvatore's house. Damon called them." Dhe tried as hard as she could to convince them, but she knew Damon was just as stubborn as she was if not more. She could see herself loosing the argument.

"But don't you also think that it would be great for them to see you're better?" Bonnie asked, touching Elena's soft spot- her family.

Elena knew Bonnie was right. She could see the reason behind her argument, but she also wanted to go with Damon. It was weird to be away from him, and also, she was afraid of what might happen. Could she leave them alone? Stefan looked better, but was he angry? She didn't want to ignore her gut, her instincts. And also, she didn't want to be alone.

"I'll sleep over if it will make you feel better." Bonnie offered, as if reading her mind.

Elena nodded, still not a hundred per cent sure.

"Then it's settled. Bonnie will sleep over at the Gilbert house."

And they all left the tomb after that. No more argument possible. Stefan was silent for the entire ride and Elena was worried. She knew something was wrong but didn't know how to fix it.

Bonnie kept looking from her to Stefan, figuring her train of thought. She knew her friend like the palm of her hand and fear for her sanity- how could she help her?

Damon drove, feeling the tension building in the air-it was almost palpable. He drove as fast as he could, hoping to get it over with. He finally managed to arrive at the Gilbert house.

"Here we go girls," he said in his usual easy manner. "Try not to have too much fun without me!"

He got out of the car for the girls to get out. Elena was moving to kiss him, but thought better. She just smiled at him and walked to her door, Bonnie trailing after her. When she got to the door, she waved.

When he made sure Elena was inside, Damon got back in the car and drove away. As soon as they got home, all hell broke loose.


End file.
